1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a general display system and a three-dimensional image display system. More specifically, the invention relates to an image display system for embodying a three-dimensional image with a polarization state of a polarizer and improving a display resolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a three-dimensional image is realized by a stereo vision principle through two eyes. At this time, a binocular parallax, which is caused because the eyes are located at a distance of about 65 mm, most influences a three-dimensional effect. A three-dimensional image display system includes a stereoscopic display system and an autostereoscopic display system. The latter obtains a three-dimensional image by dividing right and left images without using the glasses. The autostereoscopic manner includes a parallax barrier manner and a lenticular manner.
According to the parallax barrier manner, images to be seen by both eyes are alternately printed in a pattern of vertical stripes or printed out and then seen using extremely thin vertical lattice columns, i.e., barriers. By doing so, the vertical stripe image to be incident on the left eye and the vertical stripe image to be incident on the right eye are distributed by the barrier, so that the left and right eyes see the images of different view points, thereby seeing a three-dimensional image.
For example, a projective type image display system enlarges an image, which is formed in a display device, through a projective lens unit to project it on a screen and realizes a three-dimensional image with a right and left eyes-image dividing unit provided to the screen.
In a conventional flat display system using a polarization principle, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), a general flat display system and a projective type display system, enormous expenses are required to improve a display resolution. To obtain a two times resolution in a display system having a same size using the display system conventionally developed can be applied to a variety of fields. According to a prior method (Spectroscopic display system, WO2005/069269 A1, Jul. 28, 2005), it is possible to include each pixel information depending on both polarization states orthogonal to each other in one pixel, using two LCD display systems having same resolution and size and a polarizer. This method can provide a three-dimensional image without decreasing the resolution of a conventional LCD in the stereoscopic three-dimensional display system or parallax barrier manner of three-dimensional display method (Proc. SPIE 2006, 136, Paul Kleinberger et al., (2003)).
However, according to the method, when providing a two-dimensional image, only the conventional resolution can be provided. Accordingly, it is required a method capable of solving the disadvantage and thus being applied to a three-dimensional image display device and to a high resolution two-dimensional image providing system. In addition, in the conventional method, the prior system should be changed so as to see a two-dimensional image while using the three-dimensional image display method of the parallax barrier or polarizing stereoscopic manner. If such inconvenience is removed, it is possible to provide a combined two and three-dimensional display system having a higher utilization. In addition, in case of an application to the three-dimensional image display system of the parallax barrier manner, which is a conventional method (Proc. SPIE 2006, 136, Paul Kleinberger et al., (2003)), only the two view points can be principally provided, so that the utilization thereof is limited. If the limitation can be solved to provide a system capable of providing more view points, the utilization can be improved.